Poszukiwacz Dusz
Poszukiwacz Dusz – Historia, dziejąca się miesiąc po klęsce Aizena, pisana w pierwszej osobie czasu przeszłego z perspektywy (najczęściej) Rei Hideki, Lorencio Navarrete, Reiny Navarrete oraz Sessue Iryie. Nie edytować bez zgody autora . Nowe rozdziały będą się pojawiały w każdy piątek. Prolog Reina Navarrete - Loren! – Zawołałam, spoglądając na umięśnionego mężczyznę, wyższego ode mnie o jakieś czterdzieści centymetrów. Miał czarne, roztrzepane włosy, lekko ciemną twarz, oraz niebieskie oczy, które właśnie spoglądały na mnie ze zdziwieniem. Jednym słowem, był bardzo podobny do mnie. Leżał na łóżku w małym, choć przytulnym pokoiku. Dzisiaj było tu wyjątkowo czysto – Lorencio chyba wziął do siebie moje wczorajsze słowa, chociaż z drugiej strony nie wierzę, by chciało mu się sprzątać ten paskudny brud z wczoraj. Z prawej strony oraz z przodu umieszczone były drzwi – jedne do łazienki, drugie prowadzące do przedpokoju. Odsłoniłam zasłony przy oknie, by światło dostało się do pomieszczenia. - Co jest? – Wymamrotał. Westchnęłam. Czy naprawdę trzeba mu wszystko tłumaczyć? - Jedno pytanie: wiesz, która jest godzina? – Widząc, że kręci przecząco głową, ponownie westchnęłam. – Masz dziesięć minut, by stawić się na trening. - Że co?! – Lorencio natychmiast się poderwał. W jego oczach nie widać było już zmęczenia. – W takim razie, miejmy nadzieję, że się nie spóźnisz – powiedziałam mu, na pożegnanie machając ręką. Lorencio Navarrete „Cholera, nie mogła mnie wcześniej obudzić?” – pomyślałem, ubierając Szatę Śmierci i pędem wybiegając z domu. Zamknąłem go na klucz i pobiegłem prawie pustą drogą, prowadzącej do kwatery oddziału Szóstego. Szybko dogoniłem Reinę. Również była ubrana w czarne kimono, zresztą jak każdy w Seireitei. Dzisiaj jej czarne włosy były spięte w kok z wpiętym srebrnym grzebyczkiem. Była niska, w przeciwieństwie do mnie. Mierzyła jakiś 1,60. Jak zawsze, tak i teraz na jej twarzy malował się uśmiech, a jej niebieskie oczy popatrzyły się na mnie. - O! Wreszcie jesteś! – Zaśmiała się. - Zamknij się, Reina. – Tak, jak zwykle moja siostra jest… w dobrym humorze. Uśmiechnąłem się. Miło to widzieć. - W każdym razie, widzę, że dobrze się dzisiaj czujesz. – Upewniłem się. - Chodzi ci o serce? Taa… jakoś idzie – zaśmiała się. Przez chwilę wydawało mi się, że to był trochę nieszczery uśmiech. -Ten żart jest okrutny – Powiedziałem, lecz odetchnąłem z ulgą. Idąc w kierunku kwater oddziałów jeszcze przez chwilę jeszcze rozmawialiśmy. Szliśmy coraz wolniej, w sumie to nie wiem, czy aby trochę nie za wolno. Uliczka robiła się coraz bardziej zatłoczona. Biegła prosto, był tutaj tylko jeden zakręt w lewo. Właśnie stamtąd usłyszałem głośny, dziwny dźwięk, jakby wycie wilka - Co się tam dzieje? – Zadałem retoryczne pytanie, zatrzymując się i patrząc w kierunku uliczki. - Nie wiem, ale chyba rozsądnie byłoby sprawdzić. – Zaproponowała Reina. Rei Hideki „Ugh, nie lubię takich dźwięków” – pomyślałam. Spojrzałam na zegarek. Spóźniłam się. Już trzy minuty, a ja dopiero się obudziłam. Przez jakieś wycie wilków. W sumie to dobrze, że tylko tyle. Kapitan Kurotsuchi chyba nie był by zachwycony, gdyby to było godzinne spóźnienie. Inne osoby z mojego pokoju już wyszły. „Jakby nie mogły mnie obudzić.” Wstałam i weszłam do łazienki. Zwyczajne, małe pomieszczenie z prysznicem, toaletą i zlewem, nad którym wisiało małe, okrągłe lustro. Spojrzałam w nie. Zobaczyłam kobietę średniego wzrostu z falowanymi blond włosami do pasa, które aktualnie były dość rozczochrane. Jej oczy były dwóch różnych kolorów – jedno niebieskie, drugie złote. Pokazywały tylko skrajne zmęczenie. Umyłam się szybko, ubrałam kimono oraz uczesałam włosy i związałam w koński ogon. Do włosów jak zwykle przyczepiłam srebrno-zieloną ważkę. Teraz byłam gotowa. Spojrzałam na zegarek na ścianie. Dziesięć minut spóźnienia. Westchnęłam. Tego nikt mi nie wybaczy, a szczególnie kapitan Kurotsuchi. Znowu usłyszałam wycie. Zdałam sobie sprawę, że dochodzi spod mojego okna. Podeszłam do niego. Co…? Co się tu dzieje? Natychmiast wyszłam z domku i skręciłam w boczną uliczkę. Teraz kierowało się tu już dużo osób, lecz udało mi się zdobyć „dobry widok”. Uliczka biegła zaledwie kilka metrów dalej, po czym skręcała w lewo. Na ścianach małych domków, charakterystycznych dla japońskiej kultury, rozbryzgana była krew. Wciąż nabierała wielkości, rozlewając się po kamiennej dróżce, w tym miejscu dość wąskiej. Były tam trzy osoby. Jedna z nich – kobieta o blond włosach, teraz już z czerwonymi końcówkami, siedziała z wyprostowanymi nogami, oparta o ścianę, dość niedaleko mnie. Trzymała głowę jakiegoś czarnowłosego mężczyzny. Pozbawiona była jednej ręki, a jej szyja była dziwnie wygięta. Nie oddychała. Głowa musiała kiedyś należeć do postaci w kimonie, która leżała na brzuchu, na samum środku plamy krwi. Jako jedyna z umarłych w ręku trzymał Zanpakutō. Zdążył się przygotować do walki? Ostatnia osoba, również kobieta, najbardziej oddalona ode mnie, trzymała rękę na jeszcze niewyciągniętej katanie. Połowa jej twarzy była wygryziona przez jakieś duże zwierzę. Miała brązowe, kręcone włosy do ramion. Tak… znałam ją. Sessue Iryie Patrzyłem się na tą scenę z niedowierzaniem… Yui nie żyje? To niemożliwe…! - Sessue… - Usłyszałem czyiś głos obok mnie. Odwróciłem się. Zobaczyłem kobietę, niższą ode mnie o jakieś dziesięć centymetrów, ze związanymi w koński ogon włosami do pasa. Jak zwykle miała w nie wpiętą srebrną ważkę. Jej oczy przepełnione były smutkiem. - Rei… To Yui, tak? – Upewniłem się. Kobieta kiwnęła głową. - Tak… Tylko, coś mi tu nie pasuje. Czujesz tą aurę? – zapytała. – Podobna do Arrancarów, ale jednak taka bardziej… miękka. Chyba powinnam wziąć próbki i pokazać kapitanowi Kurotsuchiemu. - Rób co chcesz – powiedziałem z niesmakiem. Rei dobrze wiedziała, że nie przepadam za jej kapitanem. – Chyba najlepiej zrobię, jeśli powiem o tym Mo… pani Hinamori. - Rób co chcesz – wycedziła Rei. Odszedłem od zbiegowiska. Moje ręce były całe we krwi. W końcu, to nie Rei jako pierwsza pomyślała o wzięciu próbki Reiatsu. Wróciłem do mojego domku, udając się do łazienki. Umyłem ręce. Spojrzałem w lustro, by zobaczyć swoją twarz. Z odbicia patrzył na mnie mężczyzna o brązowych włosach do końca uszu z fioletowymi oczami. Miałem już piętnaście minut spóźnienia… Może mi wybaczą jako oficerowi piątej rangi? W sumie pani Hinamori zawsze była miła dla każdego. Westchnąłem. „No może ostatnio mniej. I nic dziwnego, minął zaledwie miesiąc odkąd były kapitan Aizen został schwytany.” – pomyślałem. – „Taa… już wydawało mi się, że do Soul Society znowu zawitał spokój, a jednak znowu ktoś umarł” Rozdział 1 Rei Hideki - I jak, pani wicekapitan? – zapytałam się. - To dziwne. – Nemu Kurotsuchi patrzyła się na analizę cząsteczek duchowych. – Powiedziałabym, że to Arracnar, ale wszystko wyraźnie wskazuje, że to zwyczajny, pomniejszy Hollow… Z drugiej strony, te osoby miały rangę oficerską, co oznacza, że tak łatwo nie mogli zostać zabici przez Hollowa, tym bardziej w trójkę. – Minęło już kilkanaście godzin, odkąd zostały znalezione ciała. Jako oficer szóstej rangi dwunastego oddziału mogłam szybko powiadomić panią wicekapitan i wspólnie przeanalizować aurę mordercy. - Jednak bardziej wyglądało jakby zostali pogryzieni przez wilki… - zamyśliłam się. – Co ogólnie rzecz biorąc jest jeszcze bardziej niemożliwe. - Chyba, to była moc czyjegoś Zanpakutō. - Ale wtedy tym bardziej musiałby to być Arrancar… - powiedziałam. – Albo Shinigami. - I właśnie o to chodzi. Nic tu mi nie pasuje. No cóż, chciałabym, żebyś mi pomogła w badaniach i całej tej sprawie. – zaproponowała. Zdziwiłam się. Wicekapitan Kurotsuchi na pewno mnie lubiła, ale żeby we mnie wierzyła…? - Tak jest. Tylko… słyszałam, że niedługo będzie spotkanie kapitanów. - Chodzi ci o to, że ta sprawa jest aż tak poważna? Wszechkapitan ostatnio zrobił się o wiele bardziej czujny niż zwykle, to prawda, ale… - Nie to miałam na myśli. Chciałam zapytać się, czy to wszechkapitan wybierze osoby, które mają się tym zająć? - Nie sądzę, żeby aż tak go przejmowała śmierć oficerów… Jak się nazywali? - Shinsaku Gensei, oficer dziewiątego stopnia ósmego oddziału, Miyo Ikeda, oficer dziesiątej rangi trzeciego oddziału i Yui Fushida… oficer piątej rangi trzynastego oddziału. - Rzeczywiście, chyba coś takiego… Wezwę ciebie, jeśli będę nad tym pracowała. Możesz odejść. – Powiedziała. - Tak jest. – Kiwnęłam głową, odwróciłam się i wyszłam z kwatery oddziału dwunastego. Szłam w zamyśleniu. Kto mógł zabić Yui? To ona nauczyła mnie większość rzeczy, więc to musiał być naprawdę silny przeciwnik. Ona przecież nie zdążyła nawet wyciągnąć katany! Tak czy inaczej – zabiję tą osobę! - Aua! – usłyszałam czyiś głos. Idąc w zamyśleniu przypadkowo wpadłam na jakiegoś mężczyznę, niewiele ode mnie wyższego z brązowymi, krótkimi włosami, i piwnymi oczami. - Weź się nie przepychaj. – warknęłam, spoglądając karcącym wzrokiem na Shinigami. - To ty na mnie wpadłaś. – westchnął - Zresztą, nieważne. Wybacz. – W charakterystyczny sposób podniósł oczy do góry. Zdziwiło mnie to. Tak samo robiła Yui. - Jak się nazywasz? - C-co? Skąd to pytanie? - Odpowiedz! - Osamu Fushida. - Fushida? – zapytałam po chwili ciszy - Znasz może Yui Fushidę? - Taa… Zmarła niedawno. - To to ja też wiem. Kim dla ciebie była? - Co cię to może interesować? - Powiedz mi. – Przez chwilę patrzyłam mu ze spokojem w oczy, starając ukryć zainteresowanie i lekkie podniecenie. - Była moją siostrą. – W jego głosie nie było ani odrobiny smutku, bardziej spokój. - Co jest? – zdziwił się, widząc moją minę. - Nie żal ci? – zapytałam. - Nie powinno cię to interesować! W ogóle, to czemu mnie wypytujesz o to wszystko? - To w takim razie czemu odpowiadasz? – Przez chwilę panowała cisza. - A dla ciebie kim była Yui? - Dla mnie? Nikim. – Nie miałam ochoty teraz zwierzać się przypadkowej osobie, odwróciłam się. - Czekaj! – Krzyknął. – A jak ty się nazywasz? - Rei Hideki. – Gdy tylko to powiedziałam, zaczęłam iść w stronę domu. Gdy dotarłam tam, zobaczyłam, że przed drzwiami stał Sessue. - Co ty tu robisz? – zdziwiłam się, otwierając dom i przepuszczając mojego przyjaciela. - Dowiedziałaś się czegoś w sprawie Yui? - Wiedziałeś, że miała brata? - Miała brata?! – Powtórzył – I co? - Nie wiem, za dużo mi nie powiedział. – Westchnęłam. - Rozumiem. - Co powinniśmy w takiej sytuacji zrobić? Prawdopodobnie Yui przed nami coś ukrywała… - Niby jak?! – krzyknął. – Może ten jej „brat” kłamał? –zasugerował. - Wątpię. Ale… chcę pomścić Yui. – zwierzyłam się. – Tylko… jak? Skoro Yui… - „Jak”? Co za pytanie! – przerwał mi. Zastanowiłam się chwilę. - Znajdę tą osobę. Nie zdoła się przez wieczność ukrywać. Do tego czasu nauczę się Bankai. – powiedziałam. – I pomszczę ją. Przysięgam. - Przysięgasz? Komu niby? Mnie? Lepiej powiedzieć niż zrobić. - Niby prawda… ale na pewno się nie poddam. - Zawsze tak mówisz. – przypomniał mi. - To prawda, ale zemsta to dość duża motywacja. - A mi nie dasz się zemścić? - Proszę. Chcę sama go zabić. - Jak zwykle jesteś zbyt egoistyczna. – skomentował - W każdym razie, sama dam sobie radę. - Czyli żebym się zemścił, muszę z tobą rywalizować, tak? No trudno. – Sessue wstał, kierując się w stronę wyjścia. – Pa, idę już. - Cześć! – Wykrzyknęłam jeszcze. Wstałam. Byłam zmęczona, a do tego bardzo głodna. Zjadłam trochę krewetek w panierce, na razie chyba mi wystarczy. Po posiłku wstałam i wyszłam z domu zamykając drzwi na klucz. Na pewno dobrze mi zrobi spacer. Zrobiło się już ciemno. Tylko księżyc i gwiazdy oświetlały drogę. Nigdzie nie widziałam żadnych Shinigami – nawet tych nieznajomych. W sumie to nie mam gdzie iść. Mam zbyt dużo wolnego czasu. Choć może trochę niemądrze, postanowiłam iść na ślepo. Idąc na południe, kilka razy dotarłam do ślepych uliczek. Nie będąc pewna, czy będę w stanie odtworzyć z powrotem drogę, zaczęłam kierować się w przeciwną stronę, niż dotychczas. W oddali zobaczyłam jakieś niebieskie światło i brzęk jakby metalu. To wcale mi się nie podobało. Poczułam przypływ jakiegoś nieznanego mi Reiatsu. Z niepokojem wyciągnęłam Zanpakutō. Dobrze, że nie odłożyłam go na miejsce. Nagle jakieś pięć metrów ode mnie zobaczyłam szarego wilka z czerwonymi ślepiami, jarzącego się na niebiesko. Rozdział 2 Reina Navarrete Szłam właśnie do domu. Byłam dość zmęczona po tym dniu. Zginął ktoś z ósmego oddziału, nie dziwię się, że kapitan Kyōraku ma tak dużo pracy. Nagle usłyszałam huk. Dochodził z naprzeciwka. W dymie widać było coś jaskrawo-niebieskiego… Podchodząc bliżej wyciągnęłam katanę. W cale mi się to nie podobało. Gdy piasek, podniesiony przez wybuch opadł, zobaczyłam jakąś Shinigami o blond włosach. Z jej czoła ściekała krew. Prawdopodobnie została zraniona przez szarego wilka który właśnie zamierzał na nią skoczyć. Ta aura… chyba pochodziła od ran tamtych zabitych rano bogów śmierci. Jednakże nie jest mi to znane reiatsu. Na pewno nic z tego, co znam…! Zamierzyłam się na zwierzę. Ten jednak sprawnie uchylił się przed obydwoma mieczami – moim i nieznajomej. Bestia zrobiła kilka kroków do tyłu i ponownie skoczyła, chcąc dosięgnąć mojej szyi. Wcelowałam kataną w jego pysk, lecz zanim dosięgną on wilka, znowu usłyszałam głośny huk, jakby coś wybuchło. Poczułam silny podmuch wiatru. Moja prawa ręka zaczęła nieprzyjemnie boleć. Spojrzałam na nią. Miała wiele zadrapań, większość z nich mocno krwawiło. To samo było z częścią dłoni nieznajomej. Wilka niebyło. - Gdzie…? – Zaczęła. Odwróciła się twarzą w moją stronę. Kobieta, dość niska, o blond włosach i – co zaskakujące – jedno oko miała niebieskie, drugie złote. Miałam wrażenie, że kiedyś ją widziałam. - Jestem. Reina Navarrete, żołnierz jedenastej rangi ósmego oddziału. – Przedstawiłam się, podając jej rękę. - Rei Hideki, żołnierz szóstej rangi dwunastego oddziału. – Uścisnęła moją dłoń. – Czy ten… to coś… nie żyje? – Zapytała. - Nie wiem, ale… - Nagle z obu stron pojawiły się wilki. Z każdego kierunku po dwa. - Coś mi się wydaje, że teraz będzie trudniej. – Powiedziała Rei. - Chyba masz rację… Uciekamy! – Wykrzyknęłam, błyskawicznie Przeszłam przez jeden z domków, używając Reiatsu pod stopami. To samo zrobiła Rei. Zaczęłam biec w stronę kwater oddziałów. Wilki po pewnym czasie również pojawiły się z tej strony uliczki, lecz byłyśmy już oddalone o kilkadziesiąt metrów. Rei szybko mnie przegoniła. Zaczęło mnie boleć serce. Coraz ciężej oddychałam, aż nie mogąc dalej biec, zatrzymałam się. Teraz te bestie i mnie zabiją. Usiadłam na drodze, wiedząc, że teraz nic nie mogę zrobić. Byłam strasznie zmęczona. Rei odwróciła się. - Szybciej! - Nie mogę. – Wydyszałam. Wilki były coraz bliżej. - Pośpiesz się, inaczej cię zostawię! - To zostaw. – Wymamrotałam. Wstałam, trzymając się ściany. – Nie przejmuj się mną. - Nie wygaduj bzdur. - Rei stanęła obok mnie. Wilki były już bardzo blisko. - Płacz, … - krzyknęła kobieta, lecz o sekundę za późno. Stworzenia były zbyt blisko. Skoczyły na nas. Nie zdążyłam nic zrobić. Spodziewając się bólu, instynktownie zamknęłam oczy, nie chcąc patrzeć na swoja śmierć. Lecz nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Jedynie poczułam lekki powiew wiatru. Przede mną stanął kapitan Kyōraku. Obronił nas przed wszystkimi czterema wilkami na raz. - Kapitanie… - zaczęłam. - Uważaj. – powiedział. – Nie powinnaś się przemęczać. – Jego głos był dzisiaj wyjątkowo poważny, czemu wcale się temu nie dziwię. Stworzenia ponownie skoczyły. Usłyszałam wycie, a następnie, nawet nie wiem kiedy, wszystkie zniknęły zabite przez kapitana ósmego oddziału. Potem nie widziałam już nic. Rozdział 3 Lorencio Navarrete Byłem w kwaterze oddziału czwartego. Były tu łóżka szpitalne, większość pustych. Przy każdym z nich jedno krzesło. Siedząc na jednym z nich, patrzyłem się na śpiącą kobietę o czarnych, długich włosach – Reinę. Gdyby kapitan Kyōraku przybył chwilę później i nie wezwał oddział czwarty, Reina prawdopodobnie by umarła. Moja siostra cierpi na bradykardię. Jej serce bije zaledwie 48 uderzeń na minutę. Spojrzałem przez okno. Przez drogę, prowadzącą do koszar oddziału pierwszego, szli kapitan Ukitake i kapitan Kyōraku. Słyszałem, iż w związku z ostatnimi wydarzeniami dzisiaj odbędzie spotkanie kapitanów… Zostawiając śpiącą Reinę samą wyszedłem z siedziby oddziału leczniczego. Skierowałem się w tą samą stronę, co kapitanowie oddziału trzynastego i ósmego. Ulica była dość zatłoczona. Cienie powstałe ze słońca wskazywały godzinę dziesiątą. Już przez dwanaście godzin siedziałem w oddziale czwartym. Gdy dowiedziałem się o napaści na Reinę i jakąś Rei było około dwudziestej drugiej. Nie spałem przez całą noc. Nie przeszkadzało mi to jednak tak, jak powinno. Ukitake i Kyōraku byli już przy koszarach oddziału pierwszego. Z tego co wiem, sala spotkań jest przy wschodniej ścianie tego budynku, tuż przy oknie… Co oznacza, że podsłuchanie tego, co mówią, nie byłoby zbyt trudne. Udałem się tam. Oparty o ścianę siedział brązowowłosy mężczyzna o fioletowych oczach. Wygląda na to, że mój pomysł nie był oryginalny. - Lorencio? – szepnął, odwracając twarz w moją stronę. – Co ty tu robisz? - To samo co ty. – zaśmiałem się. Schylając się tak, by nie było mnie widać przez czerwone okno, podszedłem do niego. Wyciszyłem swoją aurę. Przysłuchałem się rozmowie. - …wilki należały do Cyote Starka. – powiedział chyba Kyōraku. - Wygląda na to, że kolejny raz się nie spisałeś. – Ten głos należał do kapitana Kurotsuchiego. – Mogłeś chociaż przyprowadzić jednego z nich do mojego laboratorium! - Zaczyna się… - skomentował ktoś. - Jeśli to co mówiłeś, jest prawdą, to znajdę resztę tej watahy i zabiję ją. Zapowiada się ciekawa walka! – Przemówił jakiś ochrypły głos. - Cisza! - Sessue, co oni mówili wcześniej? – Zapytałem. – Chociaż kontekst… - Sam chciałbym to wiedzieć. Niestety nie wiem, przyszedłem tu zaledwie kilka sekund wcześniej niż ty. - …a zatem postanowione! – wykrzyknął wszechkapitan. Wygląda na to, że w ciągu naszej nieuwagi wszystko zostało wyjaśnione. - Rozejść się! Chwilę później rozległ się dźwięk zamykanych drzwi, a następnie wszystko ucichło. - Chyba powinniśmy iść. – Powiedział Iryie. – Tak w ogóle masz to, o co cię prosiłem? - Te karty? Nie, nie mam, ale zostawiłem w domu. - Razem z opakowaniem? – Upewnił się. - Oczywiście. Jak pójdziemy do mojego domu, to ci dam, nie mam w tej chwili. – Odwróciłem się. - To dobrze. Sessue zaczął iść za mną, w końcu dotarliśmy do małego pomieszczenia. Zwykły pokój – łóżko, stolik, szafa oraz dwie pary drzwi. Na stoliku leżało opakowanie z kartami do gry. - Że też nie masz innego zajęcia. – mruknąłem. – Nie widzieliśmy się od lat, a ty tylko o tych swoich gierkach… - W każdym razie dzięki. – zawołał, kierując się w stronę wyjścia. – Jakbyś nie miał co robić, zapraszam cię na partię szachów. Odgłos zatrzaskiwanych drzwi. - Ani mi się śni. – powiedziałem sam do siebie. – Przecież i tak być wygrał. Spojrzałem na swój plan zajęć. Mam wolne do szesnastej - czyli jakieś pięć i pół godziny. Normalnie teraz trenowałbym razem z Reiną, ale… W sumie to nie mam nic do roboty, chyba znowu ja odwiedzę. Wstałem i z powrotem poszedłem w stronę kwatery oddziału czwartego. Wszedłem na wyższe piętro, tam, gdzie powinna być Reina. Teraz jej tu nie było. To oznaczało, że już się obudziła. Poszedłem do jej domu, chyba tam powinna być. Gdy dotarłem tam, zapukałem w drzwi. Po kilku sekundach czekania otworzyła mi je niska dziewczyna z rudymi włosami związanymi w warkocz. - Witaj, Sata. Jest Reina? – zapytałem. - Lorencio? – Uśmiechnęła się. – Tak, przed chwilą przyszła. Zrobiła krok do tyłu wpuszczając mnie do środka. Korytarz prowadził do kuchni pośrodku której przy stole siedziała Reina. Usiadłem obok niej. - Cześć. Jak się czujesz? - Już lepiej. - To dobrze… Słuchaj, chcę ci powiedzieć o dwóch rzeczach. Po pierwsze… - Ściszyłem głos. Sata zaczęła coś gotować. – Podsłuchiwałem kapitanów. Mówią, że te wilki, co napadły na ciebie należały do Cyote Starka. - Ale… czy to nie ten Arrancar, którego zabił kapitan Kyōraku? - Podejrzewam, że go nie zabił. Z tego co mówił po walce z tym Espadą, wynikało, że zabił te wilki. Ale, co jeśli nie udało mu się go dobić? A dopóki jedno z części Starka żyje, to drugie może się regenerować? - To by miało sens, ale w takim razie czemu nie zaatakował z zaskoczenia kapitanów, tylko oficerów, a następnie zniknął? Poza tym, ta aura, którą wtedy czułam, nie była bardzo podobna do Arrancara… - Bardziej jak zarówno Plus, Hollow i Quincy razem wzięci, tworząc razem dziwną mieszankę. Tak, to wiem. - Quincy? – Reina wyglądała na zdziwioną. – Kto to? - Manipuluje cząsteczkami duchowymi. – wytłumaczyłem. - Więc nie walczymy z Shinigami. – stwierdziła. - Tak myślisz? - Tak… A to drugie, co chciałeś mi powiedzieć? - Podsłuchiwałem kapitanów razem z Sessue Iryie. – powiedziałem. - Sessue?! – wykrzyknęła. – Jak to? Więc… jest Shinigami, tak? - Tak. Miło było go znowu zobaczyć. W ogóle się nie zmienił. Poprosił tylko o karty, które pożyczył mi dawno temu. Zupełnie jakby zapomniał, ile się nie widzieliśmy. – Reina zaśmiała się. - Cały Sessue. - No cóż, to tyle miałem do powiedzenia. Idę już. – Podniosłem się z krzesła i poszedłem w stronę drzwi. - Cześć! – wykrzyknęła. Zamknąłem drzwi. Mam jeszcze pięć godzin… Co robić? Kategoria:Opowieści Kategoria:Nieskończone